


It's Hard For a Mother to Let Go

by heavydirtysoldier



Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydirtysoldier/pseuds/heavydirtysoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jeff's first day of kindergarten. He's growing up. Can his mother handle that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hard For a Mother to Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little ficlet about Jeffy and his mother.

A lanky boy with a mop of blonde hair on his head, who appeared to be taller than most six-year-olds, raced towards the school gate, dragging his equally blonde and very pregnant mother with him. It was the first day of kindergarten, and little Jeff was super excited to finally go to school.

He was the oldest boy in the Sterling family, being the older brother to three other siblings—Julia, Jake, and Jeremy—with another little one on the way. Jeff was the first of the Sterling kids to start kindergarten, and he certainly could not contain his excitement.

"Mommy! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Jeff yelled over his shoulder, wanting to be one of the first to step into the kindergarten classroom.

All he heard in respond was the loud, boisterous laugh of his mother, "Jeffy, slow down! We're not going to be late."

Jeff jutted his lower lip, reluctantly slowing his pace and stopping at the gate entrance. He turned to his mother and saw that she had tears in her eyes. Jeff's pout immediately turned into frown. He furrowed his little eyebrows. Why was his mommy crying?

"Why are you crying, Mommy?" Jeff asked, voicing his thoughts.

"Because you're all grown up," Jeff's mommy slowly kneeled in front of her son, scooping him into her arms. "My little boy is all grown up."

She tightened her embrace around her first-born son and let out a shaky sigh, careful not the crush her pregnant belly. Jeff liked hugs. He really did, but this one didn't feel really…comfortable. He was hugging his mommy, but she was crying; and it was in public. Even at the age of five, Jeff was a little bit self-conscious about his appearance.

"Mommy…" he whined, pushing her gently off him, "People are watching." Jeff subconsciously pulled at the hem of his light blue shirt, scuffing his black converse on the concrete path that led to the school building. He turned his head left to right, checking if the coast was clear, which it was, fortunately. Jeffy let out a sigh of relief and looked back at his mom, placing his small hands on each side of her face, making her look at him.

"Mommy, I'll always be your little boy. Don't worry. And plus, you have Julia, Jakie, and Jeremy," Jeff paused, racking through his little five-year-old mind for the right thing to say next. "But if we do grow up…we'll always love you and daddy. Always," he beamed at her, "Please, no more crying, Mommy."

Jennifer Sterling looked at her son, her heart swelling with pride. Who knew that her four-year-old son could articulate something so truthful like that? She believed her son would grow up to be a fine young man—He was already so smart. She also believed that he was right.

"How did you become so smart?" She smiled at her son; eyes still gleaming from unshed tears.

"Well, if I wasn't, I wouldn't be going to kindergarten," Jeff said with a little eye roll. Boy, was that boy sassy.

Jennifer let out a laugh, "I guess you're right."

The laughter died down and Jeff was engulfed into yet another hug.

"Mooooommy…"

"Oh, fine. I'll stop," Jeff's mom bounced back onto her heels and wiped her eyes, "But when I pick you up, you better give me details," she said, looking sternly at her son.

"Yes, I will, mommy. Can I go now?" Jeff asked impatiently; he was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. He was itching to go into the classroom already. Jeff wondered if he would make any friends; if his teacher would be nice; if there would be toys. His eyes shifted towards the door of room 6, and they landed on a girl with a backpack that matched the purple ribbon in her blonde hair. 'She's pretty…' Jeff thought.

He was a bit disappointed because he wanted to be the first one in the classroom, but oh, well…He watched as more kids his age walked in, and another caught the blonde boy's eye. It was a boy, and he looked kinda familiar. Oh! He remembered now. It was one of the boys from his neighborhood. What was his name again? It started with an 'N,' Jeff knows for sure. Oh, right! Nick! His name was Nick. At least Jeff would have one friend there.

Jeff was pulled out of his thoughts when his mother asked if he had everything he needed. He hastily looked through his Captain America backpack, doing a quick check of his belongings. He looked through it twice just so he wouldn't disappoint his mom with his forgetfulness, something he was greatly known for.

"Yes, mommy. I do. Now, can I go?" Jeff looked up his mother with big, brown eyes.

His mom sighed and giving her one last hug before she stood back up, "Okay, bye, Jeffie. I love you, sweetie."

Jeff smiled sweetly at his mom, "Bye, mommy! I love you, too!"

And with that said, Jeff waved his arm in the air as he made a run for the kindergarten classroom.

Jennifer looked at her son's quickly retreating back, chuckling at Jeff. A small smile spread across her face. Her baby boy is growing up. It's hard for her to let him go, but she needs to do this. For Jeff. A small sigh escaped her lips before she walked towards her car, away from the school building. Away from her Jeffie. But this is Jeff. He could take care of himself. He was right. No matter what. Growing up won't change a thing.


End file.
